


【土银】明明就她比較溫柔

by waaaaaaa



Category: Gintama, 銀魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waaaaaaa/pseuds/waaaaaaa
Summary: •有三葉提及•奇怪，我怎麼就特別喜歡三角關係啊ಥ_ಥ•r18•我覺得就是兩個大叔在花式放閃
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, 土方十四郎/坂田銀時
Kudos: 15





	【土银】明明就她比較溫柔

他往銀時的臉狠狠灌了一拳瞳孔瞪的放大，吐出一口煙霧說道:「喂萬事屋，少說這種話，下次就算是你，我也會殺了你的。」

一頭銀髮的男人跌坐在地，用手背擦拭了下嘴角滲出的血，顫著聲音開口:「很痛的啊你這渾蛋...」沒有還手，因為他也不敢相信這種話會自他的口中說出。

他其實不想說出褻瀆他所愛著的那女人的話，但是一看到那張對著她嶄露微笑深情萬丈的臉，他就情不自禁的說出那些並不是發自內心的話語，以此為掩飾，遠遠看著、忌妒著。

撥撥和服上沾染的砂粒，或許土方是知道他肚子受傷 了才沒一拳往他的腹部上打，只不過最後它還是順著傷口裂開了，可惜了男人的體貼。

「...那啥，抱歉啊土方。」被他溫柔的對待習慣了，也都忘記他是人人懼怕的鬼之副長了。

「小銀，你怎麼出去一趟變得像流浪小狗狗似的回來了?」紅衣女孩撐著傘站在門口，嘴裡叼著一塊醋昆布。

「煩死了，男人也會有想在泥濘裡打滾的時候啦。」步履蹣跚地走進家門，橫趴在玄關處就這麼再也不動。

在那之後大約四個月完全沒見到面，就連平時在路上的巧遇也像是刻意避開似的。總之，銀時也並不是那麼在乎，有些時候他們會頻繁的、密切的親密接觸，也有時候，兩個人像是互不相識的陌生人一樣。所以當那個男人在黑夜悄悄來訪時，一頭銀髮的人也不詫異，只是一臉淡漠的將門開啟。

沒錯，就跟以前一樣。

「我以為你不會再來了呢，副長大人。」抓了抓頭髮很快地轉過身又接著說道:「那副長大人今天來是有什麼事呢，阿銀我也是很忙的呢。」

「啊啊，是想來做愛嗎?」突然想起什麼似的回過頭對著他笑了一下，畢竟也只剩下這件事情能做了。

如果要將所有傷害過他的話一一記住，那他的內心大概已經早就被黑暗填滿了吧，忘卻那些懲罰著自己的話語，自由自在地生存下去。

「但是我家小神樂今天在呢...還是要出去租個旅館?」身體裡的自己聽得見說出口的聲音，嘴巴支配著大腦已經麻木的開口，心臟一下子摔到谷底，喀噔一聲的裂的粉碎。

一開始的關係是他們都答應的，他自己先破壞了遊戲規則也就沒資格對著土方說三道四。

「萬事屋，我來是有話想跟你說...」

「...滾回去，不想做那就給我滾，我可沒有什麼話跟你說?」打斷了土方的話一改剛剛還算得上和悅的口氣，銀時看著土方說著。

站在玄關口說話的兩人聲音壓得極低，雖然氣氛怪異，但卻十分有默契地將音量放到最小，不想將裡面的人給吵醒。

瞪大了眼睛看著銀時，原先就凶神惡煞的臉一皺起眉頭看上去心情更不好了，低著頭正想開口說些什麼，銀髮的男人突然伸手去解他的腰帶。

「還是做吧?都特地跑這一趟了，我也積攢了很久。」抵著男人雙唇就湊了上去親吻，又輕輕移動靠在土方耳旁:「你也很想插進去吧?土方君。」把男人的手放在自己臀部上自己則胡亂地解著土方的褲頭掏出那根東西套弄。

「喂...你等等...萬...」驚詫著男人的態度怎麼就突然大轉變，沒能等到他說完銀時就伸著舌尖舔吻著他的唇，濕淋淋的舌頭探進，雙脣擠壓著男人的唇瓣，近的連臉上的毛細孔都能清楚的感受到炙熱的鼻息在皮膚上擴散。

他們習慣的做愛方式是先粗暴的接吻，就像是要把人吃掉似的，接著做一些充滿情趣的動作說一些挑逗的話語，總之就是一段漫長的前戲。

比起真正的插入，他們彼此都更喜歡耳鬢廝磨這種讓心靈充滿慰藉的感受，和身體上的交流不一樣，透過溫存才能真正感覺到是正在擁有。

將頭埋進土方的頸窩中，其實他討厭他的菸味的，包括衣服、頭髮、手指，但凡是沾上一點菸味的他全都討厭，只是當他們抵足而眠難分難捨的時候，就會突然眷戀起這股味道。

男人在萬籟俱寂的夜晚帶著尼古丁的味道而來，在尚未破曉的時候又整裝風塵僕僕的離去。如果不是每次遺留在菸灰缸裡的菸蒂，銀時好幾次都以為土方的到來只是他的幻覺。

將內褲連著褲子一起脫下，拉著土方的手將人拉到房內壓倒在玄關前的木板，用手隨意的套弄早已半勃的陰莖，接著移到他的下半身處，毛茸茸的腦袋埋沒在他雙腿間。

一邊為男人口交的同時也不忘替自己身後的內壁擴張，土方輕輕按著他的頭頂，由上往下的姿勢剛剛好透過衣服通透看到底部，看見男人埋沒在他的雙腿間，手指探進後方擴張後穴。

打開嘴巴的時候上下顎都還牽連著黏稠的體液，抬眼看著他的眼神盛滿了瀅瀅的春水，舌頭在外唇輕輕掃過一圈的模樣色情誘人，儘管來的本意並不是來做的，但積攢了很久這件事倒是真的。

更何況在眼前的這個人，是他一直喜歡著的人。

「硬成這樣還說不想做啊土方君?」兩挑腿橫跨在男人胯部上，惡意的用股縫不斷摩擦著土方早已勃發的肉棍，穴口處早已濕淋淋的泛著水光。

溼滑的入口輕輕含住肉棒前端，碰到了之後又抬腰撤離惹得身下的人僵硬的不行，沉下腰桿讓碩大的龜頭沒入，接著深深的插入到底。

太久都沒做過了，腸壁內緊緻濕熱緊緊的包覆著他，舒服的感覺從尾椎一路延伸差點經關失守，雙手扶著銀時大開的腿忍俊不住想動腰的動作，無奈坐在他身上的人死死的壓住讓他動彈不得。

銀白的髮絲全部撥到同一側掩蓋住了他的左臉，跟土方比起來稍嫌白皙的手壓在他的胸膛握成拳，面頰潮紅的喘著氣。

男人上身整齊的穿著甚平，褲子早已被扔在一邊，因為坐著的動作讓飽滿的臀部緊緊的跟土方的下跨貼合，男根直直的深入其中。

銀髮的男人輕輕的晃起腰肢發出低低的笑聲，俯下身堅硬的胸膛緊緊貼著土方的，吻住他的耳廓用著非常細微的氣音說道:「你好大。」

肉棒還深深的插在男人屁股裡，熾熱的身體任由他的手指恣意的流連，靠在耳旁的赤裸裸的勾引，突然有什麼東西在腦袋裡炸開了。

等到意識過來的時候他已經翻身將人壓在下面狂操猛幹了，從背後狠狠的插入那個色情淫靡的穴口，銀時的臀部高高抬起不斷地湊近土方的胯部，匍匐著壓抑住從喉嚨傾瀉而出的呻吟。

「嗯...嗯呃...不行...不行...」他今天真的淫蕩的讓人無法自拔，腿部大開任由男人大操大合，穴肉因為不斷的撞擊已經變得非常濕軟，肉棒一抽出來就翻出裡面嫣紅的嫩肉。

手指掀開銀時的衣服掐住他的胸部下身狠狠的聳動，惹得身下人呻吟連連。

「...啊啊...好...舒服...好舒服...唔嗯...啊...」抽搐著身體不斷發出淫聲浪語，他們身體的相性意外的契合到不行，溫熱的手指撫摸在他發燙的身體每一處都會讓他顫抖不已，看著土方也同樣動情的臉，身體在發熱，但腦袋卻突然冷靜了下來。

「你小聲點。」握著他的腰桿狠狠的一個挺進撞在甬道裡頭那個突起的點，只要他一碰到那個地方身下的男人就會軟著身體不斷地顫抖。銀時的皮膚其實不算白，手掌大概也跟土方的一樣大，指節佈滿大大小小的繭，那是長年習劍摩擦出來的，先是經過無數次的破皮出血然後一層層的變成厚繭。

身體上新舊參半的傷疤錯綜著，有一些的來由他清楚，再更久遠的那些他也就沒有過問過，偶爾擁抱再一起入眠，月明星稀的夜晚他會愛憐的撫觸那些疤痕接著虔誠地親吻，這麼做的時候總被那個人嘲笑說他矯情，但雖然嘴上這樣說著，那男人也只是笑笑的從來沒有拒絕過。

雖然彼此依偎相擁入眠的次數少之又少，他能在忙碌的工作中勉強擠壓出相會面的時間已是難能可貴，土方總是在銀時睡著的時候悄然離去。

他實在很討厭在做愛的過程中，腦海裡閃現出令人不愉快的事。銀時瞪著沈重腐舊的天花板粗重的發出呼吸，好不容易堆積起來的快感一瞬間消失的無影無蹤。土方突然扳著他的臉輕輕地吻上，他的頸部微微泛著粉紅，線條連著延伸到突起的鎖骨，喉結輕輕地滾動。

「我愛你，銀時。」

十指相扣唇齒相依，火熱的身軀緊緊貼在一起做著最私密的情事。至少在此刻讓他暫時的相信這個虛假的愛意吧，只要得到一分一毫的情話，似乎就能倚靠著這些繼續深愛下去。

激情過後溼滑的精液不斷的往外溢出淌滿裸露的臀縫跟大腿內側，喘著氣搖搖晃晃的抓起散亂的衣物隨意地搭在身上正想往屋裡走，土方還沒來得及開口下一秒男人就一個踉蹌跟地板狠狠撞在一起。

做的太過頭了，除了腰痛之外腿也麻了根本使不上力氣，但是他寧願慢慢的匍匐把自己塞進被窩，也不想土方上前的攙扶。

他們本來就不是需要在做愛之餘溫存的關係，擁抱或是接吻事實上都是多餘的，銀時本來就很清楚。他不是第一次跟男人上床，即便是他跟女人在一塊的時候也時常會說愛的，縱使在那之後他們彼此再沒見過面，愛這回事也是能輕易就說出口，在那一個瞬間，不管說了什麼都是不切實際。

「銀時...那個我...」

「我會當作床上的情話的，那個啊，被誰束縛住的話...」

「完全不行的啊。」

話說完轉頭看向站在門口，土方明顯受傷的表情映入眼簾，銀時腦袋一熱走了過去冷不及防地猛揍了土方一拳，力道大到土方往後退了好幾步接著狠狠地撞在拉門上，雙手抓起土方的領巾把人抵在牆上瞪大本就腥紅的雙眼，現在他已經不管夜多深家裡是否有人了，啞著聲音就說：「你算個什麼啊?該受傷的是我好嗎，眼裡只有那個女人的話，就不要招惹其他人啊你這人渣。」

土方緊緊的抿起唇，看著銀時眼裡最深處埋藏的悲傷，他也突然不知道該做何反應了。

一直以來，他的眼裡從來就只有一抹白色的身影，在大白天愜意的在街上閒逛無所事事，偶爾穿著工作服做些修繕屋頂的工作亦或是站在店鋪門口發發傳單，帶著兩個小鬼，三個人的背影有時就在他眼前一晃而過。

土方抓住銀時的手，垂下黑色的腦袋狠狠的抱住那個人，埋在他的頸窩處肩膀突然一顫一顫的，以銀時的手勁想把他推開倒不是件難事，但是那個自尊心極強從不在他人眼前表現出脆弱的男人正抵在他肩頭無聲無息的低泣著。

「渾蛋天然捲你的眼睛出了什麼問題，你也太遲鈍了吧。」

他氣他說著些貶低自己的話。

土方的確忘不了那個女人，栗色的及肩短髮，回過頭綻露溫柔微笑和那抹打在臉上美豔動人的光影，他深深愛戀著，但有些人終究還是只能錯過，土方知道的。

明明知道三葉是他心裡的一個傷疤，那個男人還是活生生把他挖出來摳的鮮血淋漓，說著些貶低自己的話語來捧高三葉在他心中的重要性，他想任何人被自己喜歡的人這樣消遣諷刺都會覺得難堪吧。

他默默喜歡著坂田銀時，但他又直接了當的把他推給沖田三葉。

『比起我這種人，你還是趕快去找一個像沖田的姐姐一樣漂亮溫柔的美人啦，土方君。』

半晌都沒發出聲音由著土方抱著他，閉上眼睛，腦海裡模糊的那一塊陰影終於隱隱的透出光明，內心在動盪，溼滑的淚不受控制的依附著臉頰落下。

就這樣沈醉其中吧，醉到不省人事、天翻地覆。

他們現在偶爾還是會在路上相遇，依舊一見面就針鋒相對、大打出手，如果又剛好遇上兩人都有空的夜晚，又那麼恰好在同一間店面遇上，就自然而然的湊在一塊喝酒，為了無聊的話題爭吵、也為了小事捧腹大笑。只是不一樣的是，在翻開店鋪的門簾雙雙跨出門檻後，在四下無人的深夜裡伸出指尖輕輕碰在一起，接著十指相扣牽著手搖搖晃晃的走在只有幾盞燈的路上。

儘管是從身體開始的，還是能正正經經的談一場戀愛吧。雖然不適合兩個大叔就是了。

end


End file.
